


body painting

by Rouhn



Series: unfinished stories by Rouhn [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Art, Best Friends, F/M, Feelings, Final Exams, Help, Presentation, Pressure, Success, art student, bodypainting, illusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouhn/pseuds/Rouhn
Summary: Killian Jones is Emma Swan’s best friend (and an art student). When his girlfriend doesn’t show up to his final presentation, he has to wake up Emma after a double shift at the hospital, so she can help him out and model for his final show.





	body painting

**Author's Note:**

> This is one story of a collection of stories I started but never completed - maybe when I find the muse and also the knowledge, that any of these are good enough to be finished, I will - otherwise just enjoy these little pieces of my mind
> 
> If anyone is interested in finishing it - please let me know and get in touch via TUMBLR (Rouhn) or leave a comment!
> 
> Oh, and I have absolutely NO clue if there is such a thing like a final presentation of an art student in front of his professors, but in this fiction, it is part of his final exams.

„Swan! Open up, please. I need your help - I have to present my final work in three hours and Milah didn’t show up. Please, Swan, open up.“

 

Emma groaned, the constant pounding on her door combined with Killian’s loud voice finally got her out of bed. She made her way to the door lazily. After a double shift at the hospital, the last thing she wanted to see was her best friend. But she knew that he wouldn’t go away until she opened her door.

  
She was shocked to see that Killian looked even more devastated than herself. „Killian, what in god’s name-?" She couldn’t finish her sentence as Killian shoved her aside and entered without asking for permission. Emma huffed in annoyance and closed the door looking at Killian who was pacing up and down.

 

„Swan, I will fail - I won’t be able to do my finals. I have to present my project in three hours and I have no model because Milah isn’t answering my calls and I can’t do it myself because I am much too hairy and I cannot present and perform the same time. So please, please Emma, help me!“

 

Emma was taken aback. She couldn’t believe what Killian was telling her. She opened her mouth only to close it again. „I know what you want to say, Swan, and okay, try to call her yourself, but if she doesn’t answer, please take her place and help me.“

 

„Killian, I- I can’t. I mean-,“ she paused and studied her best friend intensely. „Let me try to reach her while you brew some coffee. I had a double shift at the hospital and I have to be up in six hours to go to class - I need my beauty sleep or at least five liters of coffee.“

 

Killian already stood in her small kitchen, smiling at her and raising his arm, showing her that he was already fixing that problem.

Emma shook her head slightly and grabbed her phone, trying to reach Milah, but the call directly went to her mailbox. 

 

„Damn, Milah, where are you? Killian needs you and he tries to reach you the last hours, so please call back - I am going to help him with his project, but you owe me big, girl. Please call either him or me. Bye.“

 

She hung up and turned around. „What do I have to do?“

 

Killian’s smile was so bright it could light up the whole building. „First of all, here,“ he handed her a cup of coffee before he went around the counter and hugged her tight without spilling her coffee. „Okay, you know that my presentation is about illusion and I need to bodypaint you and during the presentation, you need to stand in front of a wall and you are not allowed to move until I finally tell you. The other two models are already done and we have to hurry.“

 

„You- you want to draw on my body? I mean- that means- you- you have to see me naked?“ Emma blushed making Killian hug her again. 

 

„If you feel more comfortable you can leave your panties on, but I would prefer to paint every part of you,“ he whispered into her ear and Emma was relieved he couldn’t see her flushed face.

 

She would do it, of course, she didn’t want to let him down, but she didn’t feel very comfortable at all.

 

They went to a little room, where all things were already prepared. Killian looked at her and smiled, coming closer and taking her hair in his hand. "You don't mind, do you?" he asked and took a hairbrush. Within minutes he had brushed it and made a bun atop of her head. Before he started to decorate it, he asked her to put on a robe.

 

The tension in the room suddenly shifted. Emma tried to ignore the feeling in her stomach when Killian stood so close, she felt his breath on her face.

After preparing her hair he took a brush and started to work. 

Emma had noticed the camera before but when he told her, he had to take pictures and also film the whole process, she gulped hard.

 

"I know it's a bit much, but I assure you, Emma - this is only for proof that I created this piece of art. The camera won't film you from the front, I just have to take some pictures, but I will show them to you before I print them, okay?"

 

Emma didn't say anything she only nodded and looked at him. Painting her face was no problem at all, but the closer he came to her breasts the more she started to tremble. 

 

"Emma, it's just me. Relax, love."

 

She nodded and closed her eyes, trying to calm her nerves. He was her best friend, she was only doing him a favor.

The moment the brush touched her bare breast she sucked in a deep breath. 

 

"Beautiful," he suddenly whispered, making Emma smile. She knew he didn't want to say it out loud because the very same moment the words were out, he stopped his motion. But then he continued after a moment.

 

He didn't need to know that she did hear his comment. Killian worked highly concentrated, the brush was tickling her sometimes and the paint felt cold. The sound of the camera was taking her by surprise more than once, but all in all it was okay for her - until Killian got on his knees.

 

"Emma, I will now do the last part, we should be finished in half an hour and afterward we have to go to Cornery Hall to present everything."

 

Emma didn't open her eyes, she only nodded and waited. He started to work slowly, his face mere inches from her heated center away. Emma started to tremble again when he asked her to open her legs a bit.

 

She had to compose herself not to lose it then and there - she wasn't allowed to cry or hug him or do anything else, but she wanted to and suddenly she started to speak.

 

"I am sorry, Killian. I'm just so nervous. I wished you could hold me a second but I know you can't. I wished you would kiss my forehead to soothe me and I know that's ridiculous." A small laugh escaped her mouth and Emma had to look up again not to let the tears fall.

 

Killian stopped and looked up, searching for her eyes, when he finally spoke. "I am so sorry I put you in this position, Emma. If I had known you felt that uncomfortable I would have never asked." 

 

Emma shook her head and opened her eyes meeting his instantly. "No, I would have done it no matter what. Killian, you are my best friend and I trust you, but-"

 

"I know. If David or Liam will ever find out I saw you naked they will definitely kill me," he suddenly joked and ended the sentence.

 

Now Emma couldn't hold back any longer, thinking about her two protective friends who acted like they were her brothers. "Yeah probably we should keep this between us," she muttered and searched his eyes again, "and you owe me big. I skipped my beauty sleep for this."

 

"You, my love, don't need any beauty sleep - you are a vision." Emma blushed making Killian laugh. "I would love to draw you one day." He went on and looked at his work. 

 

"Oh come on, how many more drawings of me do you want to do?"

 

"I meant naked, Emma. Your beauty should be imprinted for eternity like it's in my head from now on." Before she could answer, he winked and nodded at her and went back to work.

 

Emma never thought she was able to stay that calm for over two hours. Killian had praised her and encouraged her. He also was so sweet to give her some coffee with a straw (not to ruin the work). Emma hadn't enough time to admire his work because they needed to hurry.

 

The presentation itself was a total success. Killian stood on stage, Emma in front of a wall in the background, her eyes closed. One of the other models was lying on the floor, she was completely covered in black paint, the third model was sitting on a plain ivory chair.

 

None of the juries had seen any of the models and when Emma finally moved they started to applaud and congratulate Killian. Emma was relieved that they didn’t want to inspect her closely because Killian had taken so many pictures. He showed these to the professors and Emma and the other models were free to go.

 

But she didn’t go. She stayed and waited for him - with him. Absent-mindedly she took his hand and squeezed it. She was cold. Only covered in a thin robe she stood barefoot next to him. He put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her hair. „Thank you so much, Swan. I owe you big.“

  
The next moment one of the professors turned towards Killian and smiled at him. „Well, Mr. Jones, this presentation in addition to your exams and the pictures you gave us, showed us that you for sure are an artist. Congratulations. You passed.“

 

His jaw dropped and Emma squealed in delight. She hugged him again and he lifted her suddenly and spun her around. When he put her down again, he put a loose strand behind her ear and leaned closer. They looked each other into the eye and inched closer and closer. Their lips nearly met, but before anything could happen, Milah's voice stopped them. 


End file.
